Egoísta
by Patty-MTK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO/ Terrorist. Dezoito anos...toda uma vida pela frente. E ainda assim, sou incapaz de te imaginar em outro lugar que não seja entres os lençóis de minha cama.


**Título Original: **Egoísta

**Autora:** **Autora:** AlkeMelia

**Tradutora:** Patty-MTK

**Original:** fanfiction .net/s/5982749/1/Egoista ( não esqueça de juntar o ponto)

**Resumo:**_ Dezoito anos...toda uma vida pela frente. E ainda assim, sou incapaz de te imaginar em outro lugar que não seja entres os lençóis de minha cama. _

**Parejas: **Junjo Romantica/ Terrorist

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Junjo Romantica são propriedade de Nakamura Shungiku. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Egoísta

...

Shinobu's POV.

...

_Terrorista? Alguém que toma vidas indiscriminadamente, que utiliza qualquer meio para conseguir seus fins...? Terrorista? Eu?_

_Alguma razão possa ter, eu suponho._

...

Nunca parei para pensar cuidadosamente a respeito de o amor ser egoísta. E, agora que por fim o faço, descubro que isso não pode estar certo.

Estava pensando em alguém além de mim quando me plantei frente a você nesse dia, e te exigi algo que estava em todo seu direito de me negar?

Não, definitivamente não.

Desde desse mesmo instante não fiz mais do que pedir, reclamar...e o que tenho te dado em troca? Algo que sequer precisava, ou melhor...que nem sequer queria. Me aceitou como uma obrigação, como uma pobre criança que não sabe o que está dizendo.

Se atreverá a mentir descaradamente outra vez, e voltará a me dizer que não se importa?

Te arranquei tudo, Miyagi. Seu presente, seu futuro...tudo. Não era, nem sou ninguém para tê-lo feito, e sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

Poderia justificar-me dizendo algo como que te amo demais para não ser correspondido, mas é que agora mesmo a palavra "amor" me queima a garganta...eu sei que é mentira. Pode isso ser amor? Algo tão caprichoso, unilateral e infantil?

Impossível.

E o pior...o pior é que não protesta. Não parece se aborrecer que eu usurpe tudo que te pertença e que eu não entregue nada em troca; você continua aí...comigo. Você finge muito bem.

Como se uma pessoa tão horrível como eu valesse a pena.

Por que faz isso, Miyagi? Por que me presenteia com a sua vida sem dar-se conta que eu não faço o mesmo com a minha?

Mas, por mais injusto que seja, por mais vezes que amaldiçoo meu egoísmo, por muito que me lembro que não sou digno de alguém como você...não posso evitar alegrar-me.

Não posso evitar agradecer todos os dias a Deus, ou quem quer que seja este do outro lado a me escutar. Seja por sua estupidez, bondade, ou vontade de entreter-se com um pirralho como eu.

Não posso evitar desfrutar de sua companhia, suas palavras, seu afeto imerecido. Ainda que não possa desprender-me dessa sensação de não ser a pessoa a qual teria que entregar sua existência , não posso rejeitar o que me oferece desde suas manhãs até suas noites, de seus olhares até seus lábios vorazes.

Eu não posso. Sinto muito.

...

_Miyagi's POV._

_Dezoito anos...toda uma vida pela frente. E ainda assim, sou incapaz de te imaginar em outro lugar que não seja entres os lençóis de minha cama. _

...

Em que supunha que estava pensando, Shinobu?

Sabia por acaso onde estava se metendo quando irrompeu em minha vida dessa forma? Não, não teria como saber que estava escolhendo um caminho sem volta, que seria uma decisão irrevogável...

Mas, e eu? Sabia por acaso que acabaria te monopolizando assim, que chegaria a te amar tanto que somente a ideia de deixar-te ir faria com que me doesse a alma?

Não. Mas deveria ter previsto.

E, se fosse um pouco corajoso, se verdadeiramente me atrevesse a enfrentar esse tormento, você não estaria aqui.

Poderia estar em suas casa, estudando muito para uma carreira que de verdade quisesse seguir. Ou com seus amigos, disfrutando de alguma idiotice passageia, como qualquer outro adolescente. Inclusive poderia estar com algum namorado...ou namorada...porque não?

Mas está aqui. Ao meu lado.

Sabe o culpado que me faz sentir? Pode chegar se quer a cogitar?

Duvido. Duvido que entenda a sensação que me corrói por dentro quando rio com você, quando te abraço, ou beijo. Quando te faço meu e juro que jamais, jamais permitirei que alguém que não seja eu te veja assim. Quando desejo que o tempo se detenha, que o resto do mundo desapareça...

Quando me repito que não sou ninguém para te aprisionar. Quando silencio meus escassos momentos de moralidade, te vejo, então renasce a ambição e o círculo se fecha em sua deliciosa rotina.

Dezoito anos, toda uma vida pela frente...e, de todas as opções, teve que escolher entrega-la a mim.

Não me vejo capaz de devolvê-la. Sinto muito.

Nota da Autora:

No final optei por uma estrutura de duplo-drabble com POV's diferentes sobre o mesmo assunto: como ambos se sentem culpados, como tentam justificar sua relação de alguma forma e não conseguem culpar um ao outro. Me parece tão trágico e bonito...parece que estou muito sentimental ultimamente...

Enfim, lamentações a parte, espero que tenham gostado, ainda que saia um pouco do meu estilo habitual.

Até logo.

Nota da Tradutora: A primeira coisa que me encantou nessa fanfic foi exatamente o estilo da escrita, amo POV's de uma mesma situação. A ideia de escrever sobre o relacionamento conturbado desse casal é ótima, ainda mais porque o anime nos deixa com gostinho de "quero mais". Amei traduzi-la e agradeço a **AlkeMelia **por ter me dado essa oportunidade!


End file.
